


L'Ancien Culte

by Ambrena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Idle Thoughts, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Moon Spire, Mostly Gen, philosophical
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Les réflexions de Pearl à propos de la Tour de la Lune, juste après la Guerre des Gemmes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rebecca Sugar.

Les rayons lunaires, ainsi que le regard de Pearl, engloutirent les blocs de glace flottants, l’ivoirine tour spiralée, et les flots marins aux tons saumâtres. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, la terrible renégate abaissa ses yeux embués et son épée, le buste soudain submergé d’une émotion floue – bien que puissante. Un lourd sentiment qui lui piquait le cœur, dans un étrange mélange de soulagement et de douleur. La nostalgie monta en elle, irrépressible. 

D’anciennes prières à la Déesse de la Lune, qu’elle pensait avoir oubliées, mais qui n’étaient pourtant qu’enfouies dans ses souvenirs, remontèrent des abysses de sa mémoire vacillante. De somptueuses processions, au fil des escaliers en spirale, lui revinrent en mémoire. Le contraste entre la lumière et la mer, de fragiles cierges illuminés, la patience d’un cheminement vers l’absolu, de longs agenouillements et des danses languides, la promesse d’un promontoire d’observation étoilé. L’union de la force des croyances, de la magique technologie, et de la puissance charnelle des gestes rituels : tout ceci s’était abîmé dans les vagues, maintenant que les vaisseaux colonisateurs s’en étaient allés.

La guerre s’était enfin achevée. Toutes trois avaient pu s’abriter – elles seulement, cependant. Et la tour avait été sauvée, certes, mais peu préservée. 

Revenir ici symbolisait aussi bien la perte de leur ancrage à la planète-mère (puisque cet espace de noble douceur avait été vidé de son sens, durant les affrontements), que la fragilité de leur victoire pyrrhique, aussi chancelante que le monument qu’elles contemplaient ensemble. Ces difficiles réflexions s’articulèrent péniblement en son esprit, comme si elles grinçaient contre sa gemme, et lui donnèrent le tournis. Sa vue se brouilla. Son équilibre vacilla. Mais elle n’était pas seule, plus maintenant. Les temps où elle n’était qu’une servante des Diamants anonyme, une esclave parmi d’autres, étaient enfin révolus. Sans raison d’être, les antiques tabous n’avaient plus cours, ici.

À ses côtés, en réponse, Rose entrelaça leurs doigts, pleine de tendresse et de compassion. Puis Garnet lui posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule, elle aussi à l’écoute et riche d’empathie – peut-être même davantage. En relevant la tête, Pearl entrevit de cristallines larmes de guérison briller sur les joues de sa bien-aimée. Et les lunettes à l’ancienne mode de Garnet ne suffisaient pas non plus à dissimuler ses pleurs. 

Sans qu’elle ne puisse clairement l’expliquer, cela la réconforta un peu de constater que sa réaction était partagée. Unies dans le malheur, ainsi que dans la gloire. Même si ce n’était pas une vraie victoire.

Fièrement dressée au centre d’un vortex liquide, la Tour de la Lune, éreintée de meurtrissures de rescapée, semblait lui rendre son attention aiguë avec la superbe du survivant. Et telles les couvertures de duvet dont se servaient les petits humains, un sentiment de bien-être enveloppait la poitrine de la combattante à cette vision sereine, malgré une lame de fond amarrée dans le chagrin. 

Ce lieu, jadis consacré à de paresseuses réflexions philosophiques, avait fini par devenir une banale caserne militaire, quand la guerre avait réellement éclaté. Davantage que dégâts des eaux ou ravages du temps, c’était cette fonction qui avait tant abîmé l’endroit. 

« Il faut absolument que l’on retrouve la statue de la Déesse de la Lune », murmura Pearl, rompant enfin le silence. Les deux autres ne dirent rien. Rose Quartz avait abandonné l’ancienne religion depuis longtemps ; quant à Garnet, étant donné son parcours, elle n’y avait jamais vraiment cru.

L’ancienne servante ne trouva pas la force de leur expliquer que ce n’était pas une pensée pieuse, mais au contraire, une manière très abstraite de se rebâtir. 

Rénover le lieu de culte, afin de les reconstruire, elles. Non pas afin d’honorer de nouveau la déité lunaire, mais plutôt à la manière d’un pèlerinage mental, d’une façon bien personnelle d’enfin clore cette conversation entre elle-même, et sa civilisation-mère. 

Harassée par la complexité de ces raisonnements, découragée à l’idée de les partager, Pearl se contenta d’observer l’immense pleine lune qui se levait. En sourdine, les adorations d’HomeWorld résonnaient dans sa tête, vrillées à sa mémoire.


End file.
